Más que una carta es una mística atracción
by Musaga
Summary: Cap1 El mago oscuro Mahado reaparece,Yami se altera ante las sensaciones que le produce la cercania con su mago, ¡le atrae! y el condenado mago lo sabe y le divierte ver así a su faraón.Regreso al pasado,amor prohibido,juegos de seducción...
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal! Bueno es mi primer fic de Yu Gi Oh y mi trayecto en el yaoi de esta serie lo iniciaré con una pareja conocida y otra…no conocida pero que creo tendría una trama interesante, Yami Yugi&Mago Oscuro, leí un fic de estos dos y me fascino esta increíble y lo pueden encontrar aquí mismo en FF. Ambos personajes me parecen muy interesantes y guapos jajaja, en fin espero les guste ah por cierto la otra pareja seria Seto&Joey jiji y las que salgan jojo.

Este no es capitulo como tal, es más bien una breve introducción a la historia que incluirá, drama, fantasía y por que no acción y romancee jajaja. En fin es todo!. Oh y para evitar confusiones:

Yami Yugi Atem

Mago Oscuro Mahado

* * *

**Más que una carta es una mistíca atracción**

-Muy bien joven faraón, disfruta el último acto tu preciado Mago Oscuro, observa como cae ante mi carta de trampa "disuelve almas"- gritó con todo el rencor posible un antiguo sirviente de Yami quien horrorizado veía como su monstruo predilecto desaparecía; pero esta vez era diferente, puesto que esa carta maldita no sólo dirigía su ataque a la carta en el tablero si no también atacaba al duelista, y con el ataque robaba parte de su alma.

El hechicero miro de reojo al faraón, reflejando por primera vez algo diferente a la arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, en esta ocasión su mirada se notaba perturbada e innegablemente preocupada, después de esto simplemente desapareció. Yami Yugi gritó, permitiéndose derramar una lagrima de coraje y tristeza a la vez.

**7-7-7-7-7**

Había pasado casi una semana desde aquel duelo en el que Yugi se había enfrentado a Kaiba, había perdido si, con trampas y malas tretas por parte de su rival, pero algo le preocupaba más, no tenía mas allá de dos meses que Yami había adquirido un cuerpo mortal por medio de un legendario hechizo, ahora ya no era mas parte de su subconsciente, ahora era como su hermano mayor, hermano que estaba distante y distraído.

Aquel último duelo del faraón había provocado aquel comportamiento en él. Parecía cabizbajo en momentos, en otros parecía león enjaulado esperando poder escapar y destrozar a quien se cruzara en su camino, si bien Yami era en ocasiones frio y mas mental ahora lo era más. Ya iban varias noches en las que despertaba bañado en sudor y con su respiración acelerada, y aunque el no diera explicaciones del por que, Yugi bien lo sabia.

El joven Motto estaba recostado en su ama cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a Atem. Yugi lo miró, como esperando que el recién llegado se percatara de la insistente mirada que le lanzaba el menor, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Yami …¿que sucede?- se decidió a preguntar de una vez por todas, conocía la respuesta pero algo le decía que había algo más que eso, podía sentirlo, aunque ya no fueran uno mismo aun podía intuir en los pensamientos del faraón. El mayor le miró fugazmente y se encaminó a un sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en el.

Suspiró intentando tener las fuerzas necesarias para mantener una conversación coherente, se abrió la chamarra que traía puesta y de una bolsa interna saco su deck y dijo la mirada en la primera carta de su monte; el mago oscuro, miro al hechicero de cabellera morada y sonrió irónico, alzó la mirada y encaró a Yugi.

-Yugi tanto tu como yo tenemos una carta predilecta, una con la que nos identificamos, en tu caso es por sus habilidades mágicas, poder y la seguridad que te ha dado para ganar duelos, pero para mi es más que eso… y no estoy seguro de que puedas entenderlo, pues ni yo comprendo- confesó seguro de lo que decía y es que era verdad algo extraño le sucedía y no precisamente algo negativo o bueno no tendría por que serlo.

-Pero Yami para mi el mago oscuro también es más que una carta … es el corazón de mis cartas, la fortaleza…- no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Atem movía la cabeza en señal de negativa. –No no es eso… eh es como un lazo, una unión entre su mística y el misterio que envuelven mi pasado por que de eso si estoy seguro, el forma parte de mi pasado, no como duelista ni sacerdote o consejero, se que hay algo más… desconosco algunas partes de mi pasado y lo sabes pero presiento que justamente las cosas que no recuerdo tienen que ver con el, lo recuerdo como mi consejero, mi sacerdote quien se sacrificó por mi y encerró su alma en un juego de sombras, sin embargo- pensó mucho las palbras que usaría para si siguiente oración temiendo algun prejuicio o mal interpretacion por parte de Yugi, aunque epnsandoló bien por que temer lo que estaba por decir no era comprometedor. -Veras en ocaciones gran parte de mis pensamientos son acerca de el, en los duelos no puedo evitar sentirme hechizado por su magia, por su actuar y su manera de mirar- no supo por que pero un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus pomulos dejando confundido a un atento Yugi que sólo se limitó a rascar su cabellera.

Bueno esta fue la introdcucción espero que les agrade,prometo intentar llevar un buen fic, y dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que la pareja sea de su interes,creo que cuando una pareja es nueva se algun modo tratas de genrar intere no? jajaja, en fin, saludos!!


	2. Pensamientos inquietantes

Hola que tal! aqui esta el segundo capítulo, actualizó rapido por que en estos momentos ando libre y esta parejita es mi tema central ultimamente jaja, gracias por sus reviews y también gracias a los lectores anónimos. Espero lo disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

"Pero Yami para mi el mago oscuro también es más que una carta … es el corazón de mis cartas, la fortaleza…" no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Atem movía la cabeza en señal de negativa.

"No no es eso… eh es como un lazo, una unión entre su mística y el misterio que envuelven mi pasado por que de eso si estoy seguro, el forma parte de mi pasado, no como duelista ni sacerdote o consejero, se que hay algo más…"

* * *

Después de estas palabras el faraón permaneció en un silencio algo incomodo, Yugi pareció entender a la perfección, que aquel hombre lo que necesitaba era estar a solas y meditar un poco, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, el siempre procuraba darle su espacio al joven Atem. Suavemente se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, por su parte Yami ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarlo partir. "Te dejo, supongo deseas descansar" y así cerro la puerta tras de si.

Una vez solo en la habitación se dejó caer pesadamente hacia atrás, recargando sus brazos en las coderas del sillón, enfocó su vista al techo, no es que fuera interesante pero al menos podría fingir que lo era, aunque ciertamente no tenía de demostrarle nada a nadie. Giró su vista a su mano derecha, parpadeo un par de veces mirando la carta que sostenía, no trataba de memorizarla por que eso ya lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que sucedía es siempre era lo mismo, esa carta tenia un hechizo especial en el, le era inevitable verla y contemplarla una y otra vez.

"¿Acaso tienes un poder que desconozco, mago oscuro?" sonrió abiertamente para posteriormente mover su cabeza en señal negativa, dejó la carta en un pequeño buro que estaba a su lado, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar sus pensamientos internos que le advertían que algo le estaba obsesionando, y que esa obsesión posiblemente sería un gran problema. Para se desgracia su mente no cooperaba mucho, ya que por más que lo intentara sólo podía ver una mirada azulada y arrogante, mirada que para nada le disgustaba admirar, lo único que le preocupaba era a que se debía todo eso.

Tanto tiempo estuvo concentrado en duelos de sombras, los amigos de Yugi y sus tan afamados recuerdos, que olvidó por completo explorar sus emociones; memorias, memorias y más memorias, le importaban, y mucho por que después de todo era su vida, pero ¿donde quedaban sus emociones? Por que se obligo a reprimirlas, aunque siendo sincero sólo había reprimido aquello que sabia era fácil de controlar, pero … esa mirada azulada y el color morado eran realmente inquietantes desde que tenía uso de razón en aquella época y seguramente en la anterior, y en aquellos momentos podían convertirlo en un desquiciado.

"Mahado…" susurró inconscientemente, al escuchar de su propia boca el sonido de aquel nombre, no pudo evitar sentir un calor invadir sus mejillas, ¿que carambas le estaba pasando? Una cosa era su predilección mental por su carta "especial", por cierta mirada del personaje de su carta "especial y cierto color que ¡caray¡ casualmente poseían las vestimentas de su carta "especial", eso era aceptable hasta cierto punto de exageración, pero pronunciar de la nada el "nombre" de su mago oscuro ya era algo de pronosticaba que comenzaba a perder el juicio.

Ignoró lo anterior, bueno no del todo por que entonces de nuevo se perdió en el misticismo que emanaba su mago oscuro, en el poder inigualable de Mahado. Con justa razón se había dado la fusión más fantástica de todas. "Seguro es por eso que pronuncie tu nombre Mahado, has sido un gran amigo, sacerdote e insustituible como mi más letal carta de duelo, por ser un hombre tan leal a tu faraón, por sacrificar tu alma por cuidar eternamente de la mía, pero ¿sabes algo?, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti amigo', por que yo soy TU faraón y tu eres MI mago oscuro"

Abrió de golpe los ojos y entendió que necesitaba ver a su mejor hechicero, y sólo había una forma, busco su disco de duelo y sin detenerse mucho a pensar tomo su carta de mago oscuro, estaba por introducirla cuando un destello morado se expandió por toda la habitación, seguido de una luz cegadora, el mago oscuro apareció. Al ver al faraón sonrió de manera hasta cierto punto seductora, se inclinó un poco a manera de reverencia. Ahora si no había excusa, ese mago le provocaba cosas extrañas, se sentía paralizado, pero no estaba en sus planes demostrarlo, ¿cuál era el problema?, múltiples veces estuvo cerca del mago oscuro en combates, de Mahado no se diga, desde pequeños uno necesitaba del otro.

"Si me necesitabas solo tenias que llamarme, mi faraón" habló por primera vez el pelimorado, obteniendo al instante la atención del susodicho. "Pero no te he invocado Mahado" contestó "Eso lo se, desde pequeño has sido astuto e inteligente pero sumamente distraído su alteza" el tono usado por el mago era suave pero contundente a la vez, tal parecía que ese hombre tenia magia hasta en su voz. Atem soltó una ligera risa ante el comentario de su sacerdote quien lo miraba algo confundido. "No entiendo la razón de su risa" bufo ligeramente enfadado, a lo que Atem contestó "Me rió por que no comprendo por que me llamas su alteza si bien sabes que eres un gran amigo"

El mago entendió a que se refería, pero desde pequeños el nunca pudo olvidar que por muy amigos que fueran, el le debía respeto y reverencias, después de todo era un faraón, su faraón mejor dicho. Contrario a Atem, Mahado, había descubierto las delicias del amor, y no de cualquier amor, si no un amor prohibido por muchas circunstancias del destino, ambos eran del mismo sexo y peor aun, su máxima tentación era nada mas y nada menos que el faraón de Egipto.

Era consiente de sus sentimientos, pero no se permitía expresarlos abiertamente, al menos no en esa época, pues era consiente de la inestable mente de Atem. Pero francamente le divertía la idea de inquietarlo un poco más con su presencia, y es que el si sabia el por que del estado actual del faraón, conocía bien los motivos por los cuales, Yami, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza; y todas esas respuestas estaban ocultas en el pasado de ambos.

"Amigo, protector, sacerdote, monstruo de duelo, mmm…si, tienes razón, soy tu amigo" decía paciente el mago mientras rascaba su barbilla al tiempo que se quitaba su sombrero, dejando al descubierto su cabellera morada, era hermosa, lastima que no la mostrara tan seguido. Lo último dicho por Mahado provocó una leve mueca de disgusto por parte de Yami, cuando el dijo "amigo" fue una palabra involuntaria, pero que su hechicero fuera quien lo pronunciara, no tenia ni la menor gracia; sacudió su cabeza.

La mueca por supuesto que no paso desapercibida por su acompañante, internamente se anotó un punto por su reciente golpe, era hábil con la magia y palabras, y en múltiples ocasiones le habían servido de mucho. "Y no sabes cuanto agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, Mahado" dijo débilmente Yami "No tiene nada que agradecer su alteza, yo hice un juramento, y sobre ese juramento, esta mi afecto inagotable por usted" hiso una reverencia. "Mahado no me digas su alteza, soy tu…" antes que pudiera terminar de decir su oración fue interrumpido por la mágica voz del sacerdote "Faraón, es MI faraón … y yo SU mago" dijo con un tono suave y seseante, recalcando las palabras que describían propiedad.

Yami fingió toser, aunque la verdad estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, ahora resultaba que aparte de "mago oscuro" era un profanador de mentes. "No es lo que iba a decir" contestó "Por que dice que no, si hace tan solo unos minutos antes de mi llegada lo pronunció, marcando con sus labios cada palabra" Atem estaba que no podía meter la cabeza en ningún lado, pero su postura se mantenía potente e inquebrantable, y por si fuera poco, Mahado, no quitaba la vista de sus labios, era un hecho había enloquecido, pues lejos de tratar de romper el contacto que el hechicero mantenía visualmente con sus labios, el respondió haciendo lo mismo, hasta juró que por varios segundos los sintió "antojables" y sumamente "besables". Rara vez llegó a ver a Mahado sin su turbante o su sombrero y la verdad es que era atractivo a la vista de cualquiera, no estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que en su pasado se formuló la misma pregunta que en ese momento se formulaba en su cabeza: ¿Qué había debajo de esas túnicas o de esa armadura?, ¡pero que idioteces! Eso a quien le importaba, bueno si, a el, y es que no era tonto, en tan sólo unos minutos pudo aclarar gran parte de sus dudas, ese condenado mago ¡¡le atraía!!

* * *

Algo pequeño el capítulo, prometo seran mas largos, y de no ser así actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

Besitos!!

Atte: Musaga


End file.
